


nothing comes as easy as you

by stayfrosty_royalmilktea



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Pete Wentz, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top patrick stump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfrosty_royalmilktea/pseuds/stayfrosty_royalmilktea
Summary: Patrick had never seen him like this before, and this was arguably one hundred times better than what came into mind beforehand. This was real, and God was it beautiful.





	nothing comes as easy as you

God fucking damn Pete Wentz, if he hadn’t already, of course.

Indistinct chatter, the pound of music and the clinking of glasses seemed to overpower Patrick’s gasp. He knew Pete was up to something tonight. Paparazzi surrounded the buildings like a fucking swat team and the last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself in front of everyone in this sweaty nightclub. Though it seemed to last only a second or two, Pete lifted up his baggy hoodie to find that he was actually wearing a lacy thong under his low-rise skinny jeans that accentuated his body perfectly. Patrick was already semi-hard, and Pete did that smirk he always did when he knew he was teasing him. Bastard. 

Pete grinned, walking over to Patrick who was trying his hardest to sit inconspicuously on a hot-pink chaise lounge, (the epitome of classy, in Patrick’s words) attempting to conceal his boner. God, he chose the wrong night to wear tighter pants. He looked like an idiot with his hands on his lap, like he was at some type of church or something. Pete laughed and in almost a split second, parked himself right on Patrick’s thighs. Patrick matched Pete’s sultry look with a piercing glare and as he brought him closer and whispered.

“We are not doing this here!” Patrick tried to keep his voice down, though he was acquiring stares.

“Aww, why not? I thought tonight would’ve been the perfect night to try out your little proposition.” Pete pouted his lips, Patrick rolled his eyes.

“I think you need to be careful about what you wish for, Peter.” The heat from the two didn’t help Patrick’s little problem. He was fully hard now and aching. He couldn’t think straight. Pete’s eyes were lustful, wanting. The two were inches apart and the felt the breaths on each other’s necks. Patrick couldn’t take anymore.

It seemed Pete took Patrick’s signal accordingly and hopped off his lap, quickly lacing his fingers into Patrick’s and leading him down the stairs, where people were sweatily dancing along to an amateur DJs set. Patrick bumped into more people than he was comfortable admitting. 

It didn’t take long for Pete to find a photobooth emitting neon lights from the inside, and as soon as the two were in there, Pete’s clothes were off. Patrick wasn’t afraid to admit that Pete was likely the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, his mouth agape as he took in Pete and all his magnificence. Pete’s black, high rise thong rose up to his hip bones, emphasising his slim, tanned figure with a matching garter that held up ultra-black fishnet stockings. Patrick had never seen him like this before, and this was arguably one hundred times better than what came into mind beforehand. This was real, and God was it beautiful.

Pete is the first to lean in and hurriedly start kissing Patrick with needy, fiery passion. Patrick’s hands find their way to Pete’s thighs, he found himself caressing Pete and gently lifted his legs securely to rest on Patrick’s hip, pinning Pete firmly against the photobooth wall, hearing distinct conversations of people close by made Patrick’s heart beat rapidly out of his chest.  
Pete parts his lips slightly, allowing Patrick’s tongue to glide into Pete’s mouth as he deepens the kiss, Pete aware of the warm feeling that was Patrick’s hand travelling up to his bare chest as he rubs his pale fingers around him, which causes Pete to emit a loud moan of desperation towards the man before him.

“You like that?”. Patrick’s soft lips meet Pete’s again, Pete biting down on him caused Patrick to buck his hips up, the two eager and moaning at the unexpected reaction. Pete’s hands travel to Patrick’s shirt, grabbing at the light cloth as he pulls it up, stretching his arms out above his head to allow Pete to pull it off over his head. Pete throwing the shirt on the ground of the small photobooth. Patrick grinds his crotch firmly up against Pete’s, creating friction so intense and deep that he would let out another lustful moan. Pete didn’t realise how much he needed this tonight.

As soon as Pete feels Patrick’s calloused hands brush over his crotch, he lets out a little timid whimper. The powerful grinding of Patrick’s hips against his own made every tiny movement ache.  
“You’re so good.” Pete whines, his lips working their way down Patrick’s pale neck before ultimately settling his tongue on the perfect spot. He begins to precisely kiss the sensitive area, adding in tiny nips every-now-and-then, his teeth exploring Patrick’s neck as he listens to the little moans and hums of pleasure, Pete feeling the movement on Patrick’s prominent Adam’s apple. He gifts Patrick a lovebite, the forming purple blotch making a dramatic contrast with the white complexion of his skin.

Pete finds Patrick’s belt, his hands fumbling around with the buckle as he urgently tries to unfasten it as soon as possible. Though his mind was muddled from the intense feelings of pleasure that was stopping him from doing anything properly. Patrick smiled at Pete’s attempts and thankfully, unbuckled it himself in moments. With the belt finally removed, Patrick focused his attention back to the man half-naked in front of him, his hair messily tousled and his pink lips somewhat swollen. He never wanted Pete more in his entire life, which was saying something.

He practically jumps onto Pete, deeply kissing him with ease as their bodies collide, rubbing his noticeably hardened crotch with his own and his skilled hand working against Pete’s soft thighs, Pete’s breathing deepens, his hips bucking up into Patrick’s hand as a begs for more and more. Patrick happily obliges by letting his hand dip underneath Pete’s lingerie for a more sensitive access to his crotch.  
Before Pete can let out a breathy moan, Patrick’s lips are back on his own, kissing him for a few small seconds before teasingly working his way down Pete’s sharp jawline and down his neck whilst giving his collarbones a tiny nibble of appreciation. Which gives Pete tremors of pure ecstasy all throughout his body, down his chest, and all the way down his stomach until he halts, kissing the area in between his hipbones and pelvis tattoo and enjoying the way Pete squirms beneath him.

Patrick’s lips brushed along the top of the dark lace, his hands on Pete’s olive-skinned hips. Patrick takes the delicate fabric between his teeth, and bites down on it, slowly dragging it down, hearing Pete whimper as Patrick finally begins exposing his naked crotch. He continues to drag the panties down using only his teeth, intently observing Pete’s pleasure-filled face and admiring his naked body with lust-filled eyes. Patrick manages to slip down the thong and slide down Pete’s garter, both of them sitting just below his knees. 

Pete lets one of his hands sneak into the inside of Patrick’s boxers, his hand rubbing against the rock-hardness of Patrick’s crotch. Patrick’s breathing hitches as he lets out a gasp of desire at Pete’s skilled hands against his cock. Pete manages to have his boxers off in less than 10 seconds, masterfully pulling them down using his feet, despite the fact that he is being pinned against the wall held up only by Patrick’s full body weight. Patrick lowers Pete down closer against him, grinding up with sheer need and determination as his adventurous hands explore Pete’s perfect body underneath, slowly nibbing at Pete’s neck, bound to leave a couple of cool-toned bruises by morning. 

“Uh, Patrick, can we please take it slow?” Pete looks down, as if he should be ashamed saying this. “I knew I should’ve stretched at home.”

“Of course, baby, there’s no need to feel bad. I wanna make you enjoy this as much as possible.” Patrick replies. Pete smiles back, warmly. The two leaning in for another kiss.

“You’re so beautiful.” Patrick mumbles in Pete’s neck, giving kisses along Pete’s collarbones, rubbing their erections together before wrapping his hand around Pete’s firm cock and slowly stroking it up and down. Pete’s eyes go wide as he gasps louder than before, bucking his hips up into Patrick’s steady grip as a request for more. Pete feels his way over to his hoodie, located beside him and searches for a small, unopened tube. Tugging the lid off with his teeth. Patrick takes his hand away from Pete’s cock, causing him to whine, almost pleading for more. He grabs the lube and pumps the sticky liquid into his hand, rubbing it together to warm it up a little.

Spreading Pete’s legs and resting them comfortably on his hipbones, Patrick soon finds his entrance which he begins teasing with a lubed finger. Pete bites his lip, turning Patrick on more as he looks down at the man inches away from him. Patrick loved the look of sheer pleasure on his face as Patrick, pumped his fingers into Pete slowly. Pete letting out breathy gasps as Patrick gradually fits another finger up, distracting him with deliberate kisses and curling his fingers to stretch him as much as possible. 

After finally reaching the third, Patrick gradually removes his fingers, watching as Pete’s expression falter with the unexpected loss of Patrick’s delicate touch, but is then distracted as Patrick squeezes more lubricant into his hand and uses it on his own length, that certain cool feeling washing over him. He strokes himself a few times, sensing Pete’s brown eyes hungrily take in the sight in front of him, and gently positions himself for ease of access. Patrick rests his hands on the wall in front of him while Pete tightly wraps his legs around Pete’s. Patrick soon lines himself up with Pete’s entrance. He wanted to make sure this was perfect and could sense a feeling of hesitance which only slightly lingered beneath the lust, and he reminds himself that taking this slowly but surely would be vital.

“You alright?” He whispers softly, his teeth grazing Pete’s pierced earlobe.

“Yeah, I couldn’t be better.” Pete moans his reply, shuffling around and preparing himself.

Patrick slowly pushes himself in, listening to the sharp intake of breath from Pete. He stops halfway to let him adjust, feeling him squeeze tightly on Patrick’s shoulders, creating tomorrow’s bruises.  
Once Patrick was all the way in, he gave Pete time to adjust to the fullness around him. He wanted Pete to cling to him and completely unravel wrapped around his body. He moaned at the mere thought of this and began sliding his cock in and out of Pete, picking up the pace once Pete became more comfortable.

Pete’s body was starting to tremble already, and it just made Patrick want to fuck into him harder. His fingers were digging into the bottom of Pete’s fishnet-covered thighs and he squeezed with every thrust. Pete moves closer to lock eyes with him as they exchange mutually intense expressions. Patrick experiencing the familiar feeling of pleasure as he drives his cock in sending waves of unexpected pleasure through Pete’s body.

"Fuck, Pete” Patrick lets out a coarse groan, closing his eyes and taking in every minuscule movement Pete makes around him. He smiles, loving the way Pete’s face screamed blissful and at peace, besides being in a nightclub playing shitty house mixtapes.

Interrupting their moments of bliss is a sharp knock on the photobooth door. The two jump out of fright as they hear a deep voice on the other side of the particularly thin wall.

“Yo, what the fuck is taking so long in there?!” Patrick looks at Pete, finding him to be giggling and kissing Patrick’s neck even harder.

“I- uh-sorry- won’t be aH- a second” Patrick was barely holding in his whines. He was going to kill Pete later for that. Patrick’s tongue entangles with his own as one hand makes its way through Pete’s tangled hair, not bothering to hear the man’s response. Pete digs his black-coated nails into Patrick’s back, dragging red lines down the previously flawless pale skin.

“Fuck! f-faster.” He gasps with desperation into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick obliges to Pete’s wanting demand and pauses for half a second before slamming straight into Pete, hearing the increasingly loud moan erupt from his chest and another wave of ecstasy shimmering through his body, he wasn’t bothering trying to keep quiet anymore.

“Holy fuck!“ Pete screams out, his head hitting the hollow wall as Patrick grazes the head of his cock Patrick grabs onto Pete’s twitching cock, which at this point was throbbing painfully from lack of attention. Patrick begins to stroke him, gradually picking up the speed more and more as he watches Pete’s eyes flutter to the back of his head, engulfed in the pure bliss Patrick has lost him in. 

"Fuck, I’m so close…” Pete warns as the familiar, constricted feeling in the pit of his stomach begins to appear.

“Me as well…” Patrick replies, his thighs starting to tremble with every thrust. Suddenly slamming straight into Pete without warning, his strokes on his cock picking up.

“Baby, come for me.“ He moans hotly into the crook of Pete’s neck, making his lover whine between sharp and intense intakes of breath, the feeling of uneven shaking of his legs drew closer and closer to orgasm. 

Pete throws back his head again, his eyes tightly shut as he opens his mouth, obviously completely incoherent with an unbelievable amount of pleasure wracking throughout his entire body. Pete spills out in strings of white all over his and Patrick’s stomach while his entire body descends into a jolted shake as Patrick works him through his orgasm.  
Within seconds, Patrick was releasing his load deep inside Pete, the same overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation ripping through his body.

“Fuck…” Patrick swears once they’d both come down from their climaxes. Patrick feeling his knees wobble at his sudden lack of strength. Patrick stands down, watching Pete shakily slip down from the wall and onto the ground, giving him a quick kiss.

Patrick grins at Pete, breaking the gaze and diverting it to the pile of lace that lay on Pete’s feet. The actual sight of them would’ve been almost enough to make him hard again, if he wasn’t so tired, that is. But he knew he needed to have Pete venture out to the lingerie store more often.  
Pete was also staring at the panties on the floor and kissed Patrick deeply, his lips meeting Patrick’s at an urgent pace before breaking it off and sealing the gaze.

“They were so fucking hot.” Patrick confesses, feeling his cheeks heat up with just the thought of the truth.  
“You think so…?” Pete smiles, “Well, I think so too.” Trust Pete to be all cocky after this.

“What I think you need to do is buy some more, is this your only pair?” 

“Unfortunately, though I don’t know what colour I might go with next, a lavender, maybe” 

“JESUS CHRIST! STOP FUCKING SO I CAN TAKE A PICTURE, FOR FUCKS SAKE!” a drunken man yells, slurring his words. Patrick jumps and the two hastily put their clothing back on, Pete not bothering with the garter and slipping it into his hoodie pocket. The two leave the photobooth, feeling stares on them from the people crowding around, and after finally leaving the club, Pete rests his head on Patrick’s shoulder and says,

“We could’ve invited him to join us, you know.”

“Sure, babe, sure.” Patrick says punching Pete in the bicep lightly, the two kiss as they stumble down the street, searching for the nearest taxi. 

He kinda loves Pete Wentz.


End file.
